


Am I Okay?

by Meep_anime



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt No Comfort, Idk what else to say for this, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meep_anime/pseuds/Meep_anime
Summary: After having a fight with Hinata, Nagito has a breakdown about it.(Idk how to do summaries)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Am I Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for an grammar mistakes, this is basically a vent and an idea I had from a couple months ago so I didn’t put much effort into. But other than that enjoy! 
> 
> Just so you know this is all in Nagito mind and he is not actually talking to Hinata.

We can’t keep doing this Hajime and you know it. You say we’re going to be okay, that  I’m going to be okay but you know it isn’t true. We bicker more times than I can count and you always say at the end that I am okay.

Do you know the amount of things I want to do? 

Do you know that every day I have the urge to kill myself?

Do you know the amount of sleepless nights I have crying and bashing myself over and over until I’m drained from doing it?

To throw my worthless existence into the ocean finally feeling the sweet grip of death pulling me closer and closer.

But I don’t.

Because I believe your words.

I believe the lies and the broken promises that you make to me.

If the razor to my wrist, my thighs,  ** my neck  ** doesn’t help me then what does Hajime?

Will it be my own mind filled to the crevice with  ~~despair~~?

There are things that I want to tell you but  _ I can’ t. _

There are things that I want to feel to  _ I not able to. _

There are things that I want to block out but  _ I won’t let myself do it. _

** WHY HAJIME WHY DO I DO IT TO MYSELF!? **

...

I guess I will never know the answer.

I will believe your words when you say,

** “You are okay.” **


End file.
